Memories in the rain
|print usa = October 12, 2004 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-59116-443-5 |chapters = 017. 6/17 018. 6/17 op.2 "Can't Smile Don't Blame" 019. 6/17 op.3 "memories in the rain" 020. 6/17 op.4 "face again" 021. 6/17 op.5 戦う少年Translation: "Fighting Boy" 022. 6/17 op.6 "BATTLE ON GRAVEYARD" 023. 6/17 op.7 "意志は鋭し、刃は鈍し"Translation: "Sharp Intent, Dull Blade" 024. 6/17 op.8 "All One Way Sympathies" 025. 6/17 op.9 "戦う少年2 Cigar Blues Mix"Translation: "Fighting Boy2 Cigar Blues Mix" |viz = 017. 6/17 018. 6/17 op. 2 Doesn't Smile Much Anymore 019. 6/17 op. 3 memories in the rain 020. 6/17 op. 4 A Face From the Past 021. 6/17 op. 5 A Fighting Boy 022. 6/17 op. 6 A Battle in the Graveyard 023. 6/17 op. 7 Sharp Will, Dull Blade 024. 6/17 op. 8 One-Sided Sympathy 025. 6/17 op. 9 A Fighting Boy 2 (The Cigarette Blues Mix) }} This article is about the manga volume. For the OVA, see Memories in the Rain (OVA). memories in the rain is the third volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki was a little boy when his mother passed away. One rainy day, Ichigo, whose ability to see the undead is a blessing and a curse, tried to stop a young girl from drowning in a nearby river. His mother, Masaki, ran after them, frantically trying to rescue her only son. Then everything went black, and Ichigo awoke only to discover his mother dead and the little girl gone. It's the anniversary of Masaki's death, and the entire Kurosaki clan, along with former Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, head to the cemetery to pay their respects. Sleeping demons rarely ever stay still and pretty soon Ichigo confronts the Grand Fisher, the Hollow that may be responsible for his mother's demise. This and more in this action-packed volume of Tite Kubo's manga smash-hit Bleach. Bleach All Stars Chapters 017. 6/17 Ichigo Kurosaki prepares for the anniversary of his mother's death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kon #Rukia Kuchiki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Mizuiro Kojima #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Michiru Ogawa #Keigo Asano #Isshin Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 7: Greetings from a Stuffed Lion 018. 6/17 op.2 "Can't Smile Don't Blame" Tatsuki Arisawa recounts her history with Ichigo Kurosaki to Orihime Inoue. Meanwhile, Ichigo tells Rukia Kuchiki that he is responsible for his mother's death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Masaki Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Grand Fisher (lure) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 8: June 17, Memories in the Rain 019. 6/17 op.3 "memories in the rain" The Kurosaki Family visits Masaki Kurosaki's grave in remembrance of the day of her death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Karin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kon #Tatsuki Arisawa #Masaki Kurosaki #Grand Fisher Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 8: June 17, Memories in the Rain 020. 6/17 op.4 "face again" Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki are attacked by a Hollow, leading Ichigo Kurosaki to come to their aid. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Isshin Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Tatsuki Arisawa #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Grand Fisher #Kon Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 8: June 17, Memories in the Rain *Episode 9: Unbeatable Enemy 021. 6/17 op.5 戦う少年 Ichigo Kurosaki confronts Grand Fisher, the Hollow who lured him to the riverside six years ago and killed his mother. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Grand Fisher #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kon #Rukia Kuchiki #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 9: Unbeatable Enemy 022. 6/17 op.6 "BATTLE ON GRAVEYARD" Ichigo Kurosaki continues his fight against Grand Fisher. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Kon #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grand Fisher #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 9: Unbeatable Enemy 023. 6/17 op.7 "意志は鋭し、刃は鈍し" While Grand Fisher uses Masaki Kurosaki's likeness to prevent Ichigo Kurosaki from effectively fighting him, Rukia Kuchiki struggles over whether or not she should intervene. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Grand Fisher #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Kon #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 9: Unbeatable Enemy 024. 6/17 op.8 "All One Way Sympathies" Ichigo Kurosaki concludes his fight with Grand Fisher. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Sora Inoue (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grand Fisher #Rukia Kuchiki #Kon #Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 9: Unbeatable Enemy 025. 6/17 op.9 "戦う少年2 Cigar Blues Mix" Ichigo Kurosaki and his father discuss Masaki Kurosaki's death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Kon #Isshin Kurosaki #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Karin Kurosaki (flashback) #Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) #Grand Fisher #Aisslinger Wernarr #Di Roy Rinker Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 9: Unbeatable Enemy Author's Notes References Navigation 03